Vampire Sensei
Vampire Sensei (a.k.a Viktor) Viktor-sensei has an "anything goes" approach to teaching. Although he is 3-B's homeroom teacher, he is often away on trips to Europe, visiting castles in the countryside. The player is able to acquire him by placing his favorite items in the cafe, using any theme, and purchasing the premium beans or higher in the shop. He gives one special note and two memorable events. Appearance Viktor has red eyes and hair the colour of vintage red wine. His hair is slicked back on one side and stylishly messy on the other, as though cut and dressed at an expensive, fashionable hairdressing salon. He wears his black suit loosely, with his shirt collar and tie undone. Items Once he visits the cafe, he can appear in any theme as long as the player places his favorite items and uses at least the Premium Beans. Favorite Items * Blanket * Board Games * Christmas Gift * Christmas Tree * Dark Carriage * Flower Cart * Fluffy Pillows * Gazebo * Gothic table set * Large Wood Bucket * O-toso * Red Iced Tea Pitcher * Shampoo Set * Spaghetti Meal Set * Succulent Love Letter (Requires 110 visits to obtain) Picture + Confession CG 1 (180 visits): The new teacher has started hanging out at the café recently. Well, he isn't exactly new. The 3rd years say he is actually the homeroom teacher of class 3-B. It's just that he's always on trips to Europe apparently, visiting old ruins and castles. So you’ve only just recently encountered him. Viktor-sensei, the 3rd Year World History Teacher. The title doesn't seem to fit him though. With his partially slicked-back flaming red hair and handsome features, he looks more like a rockstar or a celebrity than a teacher. Today, he sits quietly at one of the café tables, wearing a pair of sunglasses. Indoors. Is it that sunny in the café today? This is the first time you've seen him and no one else is around. He’s ordered red iced tea again. He seems to love drinking it and always orders the same thing every time he’s here. You prepare a pitcher for him. You feel his eyes on you, watching you silently as you prepare his drink. You approach his table, carrying his order. You: “Here you go Sensei! One pitcher of ice cold red tea!” You place it on the top of the table and turn to leave. Suddenly you feel his hand gently grab your wrist. Viktor-sensei: “Hold on a second, little lady. Let me get a good look at you.” You turn towards him, his hand still around your wrist, holding you back. The cold feel of his skin sends a shiver down your spine. He lowers his sunglasses and looks at you. Viktor-sensei: “Cute. Very cute.” You: ”Uhm?!? Sensei?” He laughs, seemingly amused at your reaction, and lets go of your arm. Viktor-sensei: “I’m sorry, it's just that I’ve always wanted to properly introduce myself. You always seem to be oh so busy so it's only now that I got the opportunity to talk to you.” Viktor-sensei: “My name is Viktor. Viktor-sensei. Or you can call me however you like. It's what my students do all the time. Sensei. Viktor. Vicchan. V.” Your eyes can't help but drift towards his teeth while he’s talking. He seems to have pretty sharp canines. Almost like... shark teeth? No, no. Almost like... fangs. Viktor-sensei notices you staring at his mouth. He absent-mindedly gives one of his fangs a lick. Viktor-sensei: “Oh these? These are real. It's, uhm... a genetic condition.” You: “Oh! I’m sorry I didn't mean to stare! A-ah, nice to finally meet you properly, Sensei! I am (your name).” Viktor-sensei: “Nice to meet you too, (your name). Although the little old lady that used to run this cafe was pretty cool, I’m glad we have a cute new barista running this café.” He winks at you Viktor-sensei: “I look forward to spending more time here! Let me know if you need any help with your history homework, okay?” CG 2 (275 visits): You're arranging the glassware in the café when Viktor-sensei comes in. You: “Good afternoon, Sensei!” Viktor-sensei: “Good afternoon to you as well, my dear.” He sits at his regular spot at the café and brings out some test paper to check. He usually visits the café at least once a day to get a drink or two. Because of these regular visits, you've spent enough time with him to know that he's more than the flashy character he tries to portray. He can be quite forward and he is never afraid to speak his mind. But at the same time, he's also observant and quite considerate of other people. Viktor-sensei: “Dear, would you mind fixing me up a pitcher of—“ You: “Red ice tea? Already on it, Sensei.” You figure you'll finish arranging the glassware later. You start mixing the tea. You wonder what's so special a these Red Tea leaves that Viktor-sensei loves so much. Lost in thought, you forget that you left some of the glassware near the counter ledge. You turn and accidentally knock one of them off of the counter. *CRASH* The cup hits the ground and shatters into several pieces. Viktor-sensei: “''(your name). You okay there?” '''You': “Yes, Sensei. I'm fine! Just a little accident.” You squat down and start to pick off the larger pieces of glass by hand. You immediately regret doing so as one of them slices open the skin of your index finger. Red blood started to pool at the cut. You: “Owww.” You stand up. Then you suddenly realize that someone is behind you. You: “S-Sensei?” Viktor-sensei is standing directly behind you. You: “Were you worried? I'm fine you see. I just cut my finger a little.” Viktor-sensei does not respond. When you turn your head to look at him, you see an expression on his face you’ve never seen before. He's staring blankly at the injured finger you just held up. He looks as if he's in a trance. His half-lidded eyes are noticeably strange. His pupils appear to have constricted to what seems like slits. He steps closer, a few inches behind you. You hear him breathe deeply and take hold of your shoulder. Suddenly, you feel his breath on the back of your neck. Something cold touches your skin. You realize it was his teeth. You: “Sensei! W-what are you doing?!?” Viktor-sensei suddenly gasps and bolt upright. You turn to look at him and see that he seems to have snapped out of his daze. His eyes widen, still shock of what he had done and what he was about to do. Viktor-sensei: “''(your name), I-I'm, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!” He vaults over the counter and runs out of the café. Special CGs Viktor-sensei has been avoiding you ever since that incident at the cafe. It seemed at the time that he was in a trance of some sort. You didn't really understand what happened. He has not been to the cafe at all these days so you haven't been able to ask Viktor-sensei about it. What happened? Why did he act that way? Why was he avoiding you? So many questions are filling your mind that you just had to ask him about what had happened. You decided to go look for him. You ask the other teachers and they tell you he's at the infirmary. You're worried that he might be sick or something. You enter the infirmary. The sight that greets you is Viktor-sensei holding a test tube filled with an infirmary blood simple up to his lips. '''You': "Sensei! What are you doing???" You startle him and he almost drops the test tube. Luckily, he steadies himself on the infirmary counter with one hand. Viktor-sensei: "Oh shoot. You caught me again. I-It's not what it looks like, (your name)." You: "What is it supposed to look like Viktor-sensei?" Viktor-sensei: "...Ok. I guess this exactly what it looks like. I guess I finally have to reveal my secret to you." Viktor-sensei: "You see... I... have this medical condition. I need to consume fresh blood regularly. Otherwise, I would not survive. Sometimes I can't control myself because of it." Viktor-sensei: "'''The tea I've been drinking at the cafe. Your grandmother invented a special blend for me filled with organic herbs that acted as a substitute to blood. I've been a cafe regular ever since." '''Viktor-sensei: "The other day when...that...happened. I hadn't had the tea yet. Do you remember? I sort of...lost control and almost did something regrettable. I'm sorry." You: "But you snapped out of the trance didn't you? Is that why you've been avoiding me all this time? Because you're afraid it might happen again." Viktor-sensei: "Yes. Because I realized something after that incident. Why exactly I was so afraid that it might happen again..." Viktor-sensei looks into your eyes and steps closer to you. Suddenly he pulls you into a hug. Your cheek ends up resting on his chest, his hand on the back of your head holding you close. He sighs. Viktor-sensei: "You, (your name), have become very very important to me. Over the course of the time I spent in the cafe, I had been captivated by your gleaming golden heart's kindness." Viktor-sensei: "Not only that,you are endlessly interesting. I am never bored when I am with you, (your name)." Viktor-sensei: "I care about you. I wouldn't know what I would do if I suddenly fell into that trance again and did something to you." Viktor-sensei sighs. He closes his eyes and rests his chin on the top of your head. Viktor-sensei: "I care for you so much,I guess, that I was able to snap out of the trance when you called out to me." You: "See? Viktor-sensei, there's no need to be afraid. You can snap out of it when I call out to you right? I trust you. I know you'll never hurt me." He looks at you and smiles Viktor-sensei: "Thank you for your trust. Those words truly mean a lot to me." Viktor-sensei: "I really like you,(your name)." Viktor-sensei: "But right now you're my student. So I guess... I can't go out with you. Yet. One day, when you're older. I'll confess to you again." Viktor-sensei releases you from the hug. He smiles and winks at you. Viktor-sensei: "Date me someday, ok? Maybe in a few years, hehe." Viktor-sensei: "If I dated a student now, I'd probably get a staked in the heart by a certain decorum-obsessed math teacher." Birthday: Today is Viktor-sensei's birthday. It's kind of hard to surprise Viktor-sensei and you wanted to do something he'd never expect. You asked Kyouya-sensei and Haruka-sensei to help you out. You decided that you'd hold the surprise at the teacher's lounge! You wait until late in the afternoon when all of the other teachers have left before you start decorating. The sensei help you and the other students get access to the lounge. Kyouya-sensei told you that Viktor-sensei won't be coming by yet because he's been hiding from Hideki-senpai again. He then leaves to go look for Viktor-sensei so that he can lead him to the teacher's lounge when everyone is done with the decorations. You start setting up the surprise. Once you are finished decorating the teacher's lounge, you place Viktor-sensei's birthday cake on his desk. You then message Kyouya-sensei and wait patiently for both of them to arrive. The door to the teacher's lounge swings open and Viktor-sensei steps through the door. Viktor-sensei: "Are you sure Hideki isn't here anymore, Kyou-- Eh???" Everyone yells out "Surprise!" and they start singing happy birthday. You lead Viktor-sensei to his desk. A huge smile is on his face, his pointy teeth clearly visible, as he bends down to blow out the candles on his cake. Haruka-sensei: "Happy birthday Vicchan! Day to day life here at the school becomes even more interesting whenever you're around. You are certainly an endless source of amusement. If ever you have any health issues or concerns with your... genetic condition, don't hesitate to approach me for help! I am always grateful for your company and I'm sure Kyouya is too, right Kyouya?" Kyouya-sensei: "Listen up Viktor and listen good. I'm only going to say this once and just because it's your birthday. Although you always manage to infuriate me and frustrate me with your antics, I still consider you as one of my best friends. Even if most of the time you're nowhere to be found, you're always there whenever I need you. Thanks for all these years of friendship." Viktor-sensei: "My my, do my ears deceive me or is Kyouya actually saying something really sweet? Wow, what a Happy Birthday indeed! Hehe. You guys even helped the students arrange this surprise for me. I can really feel the love. Kyouya-sensei: "Shut it, Viktor." Viktor-sensei looks around the room and smiles a big, sharp, toothy grin. Viktor-sensei: "Hehe. The teacher's lounge, eh? The one place you knew I wouldn't be expecting a surprise. You're all pretty clever, aren't you? Thank you all so much for preparing this lovely surprise for me. It really makes me quite happy to know my friends and my students went through all this effort just for me. It makes this old history teacher feel so loved. I promise I'll work harder and even try to take vacation leaves less often... maybe. I can't promise anything. And you, {Your name}. I'm sure you're the one that planned all of this. You even talked Kyou-chan and Haru-chan into helping you out. Thank you so much for making my day special. Can I get one last birthday request though? Can you spoon-feed me a little bit of that Red Velvet Birthday cake? It looks delicious. Hehe." White day event (2017) Message+Item Edit Dearest Mc, I was looking forward to getting Valentine's choco from you. I'm glad I wasn't disappointed. Hehe. Thanks for taking the time to make some for me.It really goes well with the red iced tea you make for me too.I always enjoy getting you gifts so I really had a fun time picking out this white day present for you.Wear it for me, ok? '' ''xoxo,Viktor Item: Bat Relationships: Hideki-senpai and Kyouya-sensei (a.k.a. Crammer Senpai and Sensei) Hideki-senpai is often tasked to look after the class of 3-B. This is because Viktor-sensei, their homeroom teacher, is always away on some trip abroad. He’s also in charge of covering for all of Viktor-sensei’s History Classes for the 3rd year students. It adds quite a bit of work to his plate but it’s nothing he can’t handle. The difficult part about covering for Viktor-sensei is actually when he is back at the school. Hideki has to update Viktor-sensei on the progress of his classes. But Viktor, more often than not, blows off the meetings Hideki arranges. He is also quite difficult to locate during his break times and even then he finds a way to persuade Hideki to meet “some other time". This would be alright with Hideki if it weren’t for the fact that as the official homeroom/history teacher, there are some documents and papers that only Viktor himself can process. Which is why Hideki-senpai always looks to Kyouya-sensei to act as an intermediary. Being only a teacher’s assistant, Hideki relies on Kyouya-sensei to straighten out the rogue 3-B homeroom teacher. Kyouya has been friends with Viktor since their high school days. They were pretty close back then, until Viktor suddenly moved away to Europe. He only came back years later, surprisingly, as a fellow teacher at the very same high school they attended. Kyouya knows Viktor well enough to predict where he goes off to during his break times. He is probably the only one at the school who can tell off Viktor and not be swayed by the flashy teacher’s charms. Hideki hopes one day that Viktor-sensei would become easier to work with, as he fears that Kyouya-sensei would make good on his strange threat to “drive a stake through Viktor’s heart.“ Itsuki-senpai (A.k.a Ghost senpai): Itsuki has always had trouble being seen or heard by the people around him. Ever since the dorm laundry incident that bleached all of his clothes, he has had an even harder time being noticed by his schoolmates. Most of the time, people around him are not aware of his presence. His demeanor and appearance make him easily blend into the background. If one does not stay still and concentrate on finding the quiet and shy Itsuki, it’s impossible to spot him. Which is why Itsuki-senpai has been placed under Viktor-sensei’s care. Putting Itsuki in class 3-B, the school’s principal is hoping Viktor-sensei’s extroverted nature would somehow rub off on Itsuki. Plus Viktor-sensei is the only person in school who is able to notice Itsuki without having someone else point out his presence. Viktor-sensei’s hyperhuman senses allow him to perceive things most people would miss, one of the many benefits of his mysterious condition (amongst which are also accelerated healing and superhuman strength). Knowing that Itsuki is almost always ignored by people around him, Viktor-sensei makes sure that he pays special attention to Itsuki. He always calls Itsuki for class recitation and often points him out to the other students of 3-B, preventing many unwanted collisions. Viktor-sensei always makes it a point to chat with Itsuki every time he sees him. Some people would find this quite troublesome, knowing Viktor-sensei’s lack of consideration for personal space. But Itsuki always welcomes their little talks, often finding Viktor-sensei’s stories of his travels amusing and looking forward to hearing new ones every time Viktor-sensei comes back from his latest trip. Super Love Mode Quotes * "Hey. Thanks for not being afraid of me, despite of my tendencies. It really means a lot that you trust me enough to let me be around you. I wouldn't know what to do if you said that I couldn't spend time with you." * "Let me take you with me on one of my trips sometime! It's really fun learning about historical places first hand, but i bet it'll be even more of a blast if you come along! What do you say?" * "W-whoa! C-careful there! You know I'm doing all that I can to hold back,right? It really isn't easy and you're not helping right now. Sigh." Christmas Confession * "You know, we should go to Europe for the holidays sometime. It'll be a good experience for you to spend the holidays in countries with different traditions." * "Hey! You got me a present? How sweet of you! You made me candy from the special red tea recipe. Thank you so much! These will come in handy when I need a quick fix! Thank you." * "Hey! Thanks for making a warm version of my usual Iced tea drink for the winter season. You're such a sweetheart. I'm really lucky that I have you." Pre-Super Love Mode: * "Hmn? Yes? Do you need something? * "H-hey! T-that tickles! Haha!" Ultimate Love Mode Confession "I was hoping you'd say something like that. I'm so happy to finally hear you say that you like me too. Heehee. Thanks for trusting your heart to me. I'll be waiting for you, my dear. One day soon, I can finally call you mine. I will love you, {your name}, for all eternity." Category:Boys